Reason
by Deandra
Summary: Lothiriel defies speculation as to why she married Eomer. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 135 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


**_Part 135 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes._**

**_A/N: Sort of an adjunct story to Advance. See note at end of story for further explanation._**

**Reason**

**(late June, 3020 III – Minas Tirith)**

"Lothiriel! My dear, how _are_ you?"

Eomer felt his bride stiffen beside him at the greeting booming at her. Turning, he spotted an overprimped woman sweeping in their direction. She wore far too much rouge on her cheeks, and both her clothes and hair were…excessive, to say the least.

She pulled Lothiriel into an embrace, kissing in the general direction of her cheek but without actually touching it. "I am so very put out with you for not delaying your marriage until I could attend. Or, better still, you should have held it here where it would have been more convenient," the woman chastized, and Eomer lifted a brow at her ridiculous remark.

Now the woman turned to eye him, and her gaze was less than chaste. Though her study made him uncomfortable, he was not about to let her see his discomfiture, so he adopted a confident, bold stance in response to it. "Mmmmm, now I see why you were in such a hurry that you did not wait for me! You would not want to let _that_ get away, now would you, dear?"

It was one of the few times Eomer had ever seen Lothiriel flush red, though he thought it resulted more from anger than embarrassment. It would be interesting to learn what exactly was going on here.

Just then, Lothiriel noticed her manners were lacking and introduced, "Eomer, this is Lady Pethrhovan of Minas Tirith. Lady Pethrhovan, this is my husband, Eomer, King of Rohan."

Eomer would have just nodded cordially, but the woman extended her hand for him to kiss and he did not feel he should make a scene about the matter. Even so, he kept the contact brief. If Lothiriel was displeased with this woman, he had no desire to be anything more than courteous to her.

Once he had released the woman's hand, he lazily let his arm move around Lothiriel's shoulder and snugged her close against him in a proprietary manner. Dropping a kiss on her head, he smiled slightly saying, "It is a pleasure to meet any of my wife's friends." Lady Pethrhovan did not appear to notice that his comment did not necessarily include her, but he heard a slight squeak from Lothiriel indicating she had caught on to his wordplay. She gave him a slight pinch in the side where her arm was around him, and he repressed a grin.

The woman was proving incorrigible, however, and continued, "Lothiriel, I am excessively pleased that you have done so well for yourself, although a princess could hardly fail to marry well. Still, not all appropriate marriage partners are so attractive and…virile!"

Though it could not be heard aloud, under Eomer's hand he felt a vibration, that he suspected likely indicated his wife was growling at this woman's rude and suggestive remarks!

Casually, he responded, "I thank you for your approbation, my lady, but if you will excuse us, I have matters I must discuss with my lady-wife in private." He gave a curt nod of his head and nudged Lothiriel away before the woman could argue about their departure.

Once he had her through the door leading out to the garden, he turned and caught Lothiriel in his embrace, pulling her close. For several moments, he just held her, until he felt her begin to relax in his arms. Then, drawing back slightly, he asked, "Are you all right, my love? Do not let her trouble you. Her remarks are of no consequence." He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

It took a bit for Lothiriel to gather her thoughts enough to offer an explanation. "I…I just do not like the way she was looking at you, and I do not like anyone to think that your looks are the reason I married you. I did not marry you because you are desirable!"

"Then, you would have them believe that you married me because I am undesirable?" he teased, feigning a pout, and she slapped his chest in annoyance.

"Of course not! I would…I would have them think…have them know that I married you because I love you passionately, and that my life did not seem worth living if you were not a part of it. I would have them know that I cared not what you looked like or your station in life, but only that you loved me as I loved you. _That_ is what I would have them believe!" she told him fervently.

He snugged her close once more, and murmured against her hair, "They will believe whatever they choose, beloved; you have no control over it. Likely there are many who think I asked for your hand simply because you are the beautiful daughter of a prince. I care not if they choose to think thus. _I_ know I married for love; _I_ know you married for love. That is sufficient. Their opinion holds no sway with me."

Letting out a ragged sigh, Lothiriel laid her cheek against his chest. "Yes, you are right, dearest. We cannot prevent their thinking whatever they will, and you are indeed a most handsome man. I should not let it bother me. Lady Pethrhovan has always rubbed me the wrong way, and her less than subtle _appreciation_ of you was…added irritation!"

"Let her look all she wishes," he whispered. "Only you will be allowed to touch!"

Turning her face up to look at him, she grinned mischievously. "A most welcome reassurance, beloved. Do you suppose…is it too early…would it be rude for us to slip away now, so you may keep that promise?"

His own grin matched hers as he declared, "Who may question the king and queen of Rohan if they need discuss matters of the kingdom privately? I am sure Aragorn will understand!" Arm in arm, the newlyweds slipped into the shadows.

THE END

3/9/07

FYI: This is the second story set at this time. #130, Advance, was also right about now. The presumption is that shortly after their wedding at the end of March, the newlywed couple visited Minas Tirith for a bit, and there were various parties and feasts in their behalf while there. Obviously, Advance and this one did not take place the same day.

Pethrhovan – "wild word"

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


End file.
